dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
DNLOTB (Weapons)
This is a list of all the weapons in ''Duke Nukem: Land of the Babes''. Throwing Knife The weakest weapon in Duke's Arsenal but a good sidearm should Duke run out of ammunition for everything else as there's no limit to the Ammunition. This weapon ensures the player will at least be able to do something if they have the misfortune to run out of ammo. Maximum Ammo - Infinite Supply that never runs out. Hand Gun One weapon that Duke simply cannot do without. Though one of the weakest weapons in his arsenal it's a great side arm against weaker enemies and is very accurate as it can still be used effectivelly at longer ranges as unlike some weapons such as the combat shotgun it doesn't lose it's strength or accuracy at those distances which means it can adapt to almost any situation. Ammo - 200 rounds Ammo Pick Up - 20 Hand Gun Ammo Dynamite Dynamite has enough explosive power to take down most enemies in one hit but it does have a major drawback; once the player lights it they have only 7 seconds to throw it or it will explode in their hand. This short amount of time for it to go off could mean it blowing up before it even reaches it's target; so it needs to be used carefully as there isn't much time to think once lit. Dynamite is lit by pressing Circle and is thrown by pressing X (If X is held down it will go further) . Maximum Ammo - 20 Dynamite Sticks Ammo - 10 Dynamite Sticks Laser Blaster This is the slowest firing laser based weapon in Duke's arsenal. It fires green lasers. It's quite effective against most of the enemies in the game as a few shots is usually enough to bring them down but stronger enemies will take at least 8 or more shots before falling and it's not a good choice if there's lots of tougher enemies as despite the weapons power the slower rate of fire compared to the later laser based weapons gives the enemies more time to damage the player Maximum Ammo - 150 shots Ammo Pick Up - 150 shots Weapon Pick Up - 150 Shots Combat Shotgun A very effective weapon at close quarters but almost useless at longer distances. The only real drawback to its power is it's slow rate of fire especially against enemies with faster weapons. However the disadvantage of a slow rate of fire decreases significantly if the player manages to find the Super Shotgun in Mission 5 as it can fire up to three shots at a time which is more than a match for most of the stronger enemies. If the player finds the Super Shotgun the Combat Shotgun will be upgraded to that for the remainder of the game. Maximum Ammo - 75 shots Ammo Pickup - 10 Combat Shotgun Ammo Weapon Pick Up - 24 Combat Shotgun Ammo 'Laser Gatling Gun' A Rapid Firing weapon that's ideal for taking down groups of enemies. This weapon will fire red lasers which are not quite as powerful as those of the laser blaster but because of the much higher rate of fire this drawback is mostly negated. However the ammo on the weapon is rather limited especially for a rapid firing weapon but ammo for the weapon is quite common once the player finds it. Maximum Ammo - 150 rounds Ammo pick up - 100 laser Gatling Ammo Weapon pick up - 150 laser gatling ammo Flame Thrower A weapon that's only suitable at close quarters. It's ammunition goes down very quickly when the weapon is in use so if used often the player will run out of ammo quite a bit; this is a major drawback for the weapon. There are very few occasions that the player will be able to use this weapon effectivelly since most enemies appear at longer ranges which generally means using a longer range weapon to avoid taking damage on the way up but it can damage multiple targets if they're close enough to each other which somewhat redeems the massive ammo consumption; in addition it can take down most enemies quite quickly. Maximum Ammo - 200 Flamethrower Rounds ''' '''Weapon Pick Up - 60 Flamethrower Ammo Ammo Pick Up - 200 Flamethrower Rounds. Incendiary RPG A Dual Barrelled Missile Launcher. There is absolutely no common enemy in the game that will survive being hit by a single rocket and this weapon can also be used to wipe out groups of enemies with ease due to the massive blast radius of each missile. However with very limited ammo it should only be used sparringly for stronger opponents such as bosses. As it's a dual barrelled weapon the rockets can be fired quite fast which is ideal for boss opponents. Maximum Ammo - 8 Rounds Weapon Pickup - 4 RPG Ammo Ammo Pick Up - 5 RPG Ammo Grenade Launcher Yet another explosive weapon in Duke's arsenal. This weapon as the name implies fires grenades; when the grenades make contact with the ground or a wall they'll bounce for a couple of seconds and then explode which is why the player should keep back so the grenade doesn't bounce back on them; though the fact they bounce of walls does have tactical value depending on the area. The grenades are not as strong as the missiles from the RPG but can still be useful for getting rid of multiple enemies due to the blast radius but it generally takes more than one grenade to get rid of the common enemies. Maximum Ammo - 20 Grenade's Ammo Pickup - 10 Grenade Launcher Ammo Weapon Pickup - 20 Grenade's Shrinker This weapon is effective against just about everything unfortunate enough to be hit by it . This weapon shoots a green energy ball and any enemy unlucky enough to be hit by it will be temporarily shrunk which will not only prevent the enemy from attacking; in addition Duke can simply finish the job by stepping on them and best of all only one shot is needed ; even the mightiest of common enemies are at this weapon's mercy. The only enemies this will not work on are the bosses but it's a minor disadvantage for such a versatile weapon. Maximum Ammo - 30 Shrinker Rounds Ammo Pick Up - 20 Shrinker Rounds Weapon Pick Up - 30 Shrinker Rounds Pipebomb A pipebomb is quite a powerful explosive and it has enough explosive power to take out just about every common enemy unlucky enough to be caught in the explosion; in addition pipebombs can be used a lot more tacticfully than Dynamite. To throw a pipebomb press X (The longer the player holds it the further it goes); then press X again to detonate it. However if the player wishes to detonate multiple pipebombs at the same time; instead of detonating the one already thrown press Circle and Duke will bring out another and that can also be thrown by pressing X; this procedure can be repeated as many times as the player likes till they decide t o detonate them. Maximum Ammo: 15 Pipebombs Weapon Pickup: 5 Pipebombs Torpedo Launcher The Torpedo Launcher is basically an underwater version of a missile launcher. Like the RPG no common enemy is safe because in most cases one torpedo should be enough to obliterrate them; one advantage it has over the RPG is it's ammunition is not as limited. In addition the torpedoes have a blast radius upon impact which makes this weapon quite good against groups of enemies. Despite the weapons effectiveness unfortunately this weapon can only ever be used underwater; so the player can only ever use it in levels that involve water which makes the opportunities to use this weapon quite limited. Maximum Ammo: 30 Torpedoes Weapon Pickup: 20 Torpedoes Ammo Pickup: 20 Torpedoes Energy Weapon A rather unusual weapon but effective nonetheless. When this is fired it will emit green electical energy that will stun an enemy on impact and set them on fire; the weapon can also hit multiple enemies at the same time. It's also a good choice against smaller enemies that the player may have difficulty hitting with other weapons as the Energy automatically hit's anything close enough. Maximum Ammo: 200 energy rounds Weapon Pick Up: 50 energy ammo Ammo Pick Up: 200 energy ammo Mini Laser Gatling Gun Though smaller than the Laser Gatling Gun; this weapon is the most powerful laser based weapon in the game. It's very powerful and can easily take down the most durable of common enemies in a few shots. However there are some drawbacks to this weapon; the ammo is quite limited and it can be quite hard to find more; even then ammo pick ups don't offer much ammo. Another drawback is the weapon has a slightly lower rate of fire than the Laser Gatling Gun but it's really only a minor disadvantage as this weapon still has quite a fast rate of fire. Maximum Ammo: 100 Rounds Weapon Pick Up: 75 Rounds Ammo Pick Up: 5 Rounds Freezer A very effective weapon against both weaker and stronger enemies. The purpose of this weapon is to freeze an enemy and then shatter them by kicking them. This weapon has quite a good ammo supply considering only one shot is needed to Freeze every common enemy. It should be noted if a shot from this weapon hit's a wall it will bounce of it afew times before disappearing or if it hits an enemy or even the player; so caution is advised so the player doesn't get hit by their own attack . Maximum Ammo: 50 Freezer Rounds Ammo Pick Up: 50 Freezer Rounds Weapon Pick Up: 50 Freezer Rounds Stealth Generator Despite how interesting the weapon is; sadly this weapon is only really of any use to cloak United Babe Resistance members to help them escape . The player can also use it on enemies to make them invisible if they want a challenge. Apart from rescuing Babes there's little of note in regards to this weapon and unfortunately the player can't use it to make themselves invisible. Maximum Ammo: 150 Stealth Rounds Ammo Pick Up: 20 Stealth Rounds Weapon Pick Up: 100 Stealth Rounds. Sniper Rifle A great weapon to target enemies from long distances and very lethal if the player aims for an enemy's head . Though in normal circumstances it would take at least a couple of shots or more to get rid of most common enemies; if the player gets a headshot; it will result in instant death for every common enemy from a single shot so that's what the player should go for as it will save them ammo in the long run too. This weapon has no ammo pick ups; so the only way to get more is to find the rather limited number of sniper rifles in the game. Maximum Ammo: 50 Sniper Rifle Bullets. ''' '''Weapon Pick Up: 24 Sniper Rifle Bullets. Category:Weapons Category:Duke Nukem: Land Of The Babes